Un simple espoir
by CuteSnake Earfalas
Summary: House est un abruti. Tout le monde le dit, lui le premier. Mais tout le monde ment. Slash soft


Salut tout le monde! C'est Earfalas qui écris cette fois, parce que nous partageons ce compte, CuteSnake et moi ^^

Alors, ceci est ma première fanfic sur la série et aussi un essai d'écriture à la 2ème personne. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

_Disclaimer: _House M.D ne m'appartient pas, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais en faire ^^" Tout revient à David Shore et à la Fox.

* * *

Ça fait longtemps que tu es seul.

Combien d'années ? Tu ne sais pas .Trop longtemps. Tu le fais exprès et tu le sais, tu veux être seul , seul avec ta douleur, dans ton malheur.

Parce que tu as compris que l'aide ne servait à rien, qu'elle n'était _jamais _sincère. Tout le monde ment. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, tu veux pouvoir le croire n'est-ce pas ? Tu y crois dur comme fer hein ? Tu veux être plus que ça, être au-dessus des autres, des lois, des règlements, des normes, des sentiments. Tu en convaincs les autres pour t'en convaincre toi-même. Etonnamment, ça marche très bien. Tu es seul et tu comptes bien le rester.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant il y en a un que tu n'as pas convaincu, qui n'a pas croire à ton masque de sarcasme. Et alors que tu as tout tenté pour le faire fuir, il est toujours revenu, quoiqu'il arrive.

Et il t'aidait le bougre ! Il venait te voir quand tu désespérais après le départ de Stacy, il te soutenait quand ta jambe te faisait souffrir le martyr, il passait Noël avec toi, même si il était marié, il te supportait même si tu étais insupportable et que tu le faisais exprès, juste pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait tenir.

Et il tenait _toujours_ .Il ne lâchait rien, il restait quoique tu puisses faire pour qu'il craque.

Bien sûr, parfois vous vous disputiez. Tu faisais une connerie, il t'engeulait, tu faisais comme si tu n'en avais rien à foutre puis il t'insultait et il se barrait.

Alors tu pensais que tu avais réussi, que tu l'avais finalement fait fuir pour de bon et que tu avais enfin la satisfaction saloparde d'être vraiment le plus gros connard que la Terre ai jamais portée…alors que tu n'avais qu'un cœur qui te faisais mal et que tu ne ressentait que de la tristesse.

Alors tu pensais que le soir venu tu allais boire une bière et prendre un shot d'extasy pour oublier cette douleur qui se rependait de plus en plus, il venait toquer à ta porte et il s'excusait.

Derrière ton masque tu étais surpris, tu étais touché, et n'avais aucune putain idée de pourquoi il s'excusait .Et tu disais une connerie qui le faisait sourire, avant de partir prendre le déjeuner tous les deux, toi lui piquant la moitié de sa bouffe et lui levant les yeux au ciel, toujours avec ce sourire idiot que tu aimes tellement

Parce que c'est toi qui le fais poindre ce sourire, sur ce visage si sérieux d'habitude, que ça semble un petit miracle à chaque fois.

Parfois, quand tu y réfléchis tu te dis que tu ne mérites pas cette simple lumière, que c'est juste un pied de nez du destin pour te rappeler à quel point tu es seul, et triste, et con, et pathétique. Puis après tu t'interdis d'y réfléchir. Tu sais que s'y tu y réfléchis, tu trouveras une incohérence, tu trouveras la solution, tu te diagnostiqueras tout seul et tu ne pourras jamais rien y faire. Tu te dis que tu t'en fous, que tout est bien comme ça, et là, tu mens. Tout le monde ment.

Tu n'es pas seul, House. Lui, il est là, il est toujours là, et il attend. Attend que tu ouvres la porte. Que tu le laisse entrer. Que tu arrêtes de te cacher derrière ce masque qui ne trompe que les autres.

Il ne veut pas te changer, parce qu'il te connaît, peut-être mieux que toi-même et que si tu attends encore tu pourrais manquer une occasion qui ne se représenteras pas.

Il a attendu longtemps, trop longtemps. Tu dois faire quelque chose, ça ne doit plus durer. Tu te détruis et tu le sais, tu ne contrôle pas et tu déteste ça. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire.

Ses regards sont comme des brulures, ses touchers, si simple soient-ils, te gèlent de l'intérieur et ses sourires, ceux que tu fais venir toi-même, te donnent une telle lumière qu'ils t'aveuglent

Tu connais le diagnostic et ça t'énerve car tu sais que c'est incurable. Enfin, si, tu connais le traitement mais tu sais qu'il est impossible de s'en procurer. Il n'y en pas pour toi, il n'y en a jamais eu et ce n'est pas lui qui changera la donne.

Et pourtant, parfois tu sens qu'il veut te dire quelque chose, qu'il se retient, comme tu te retient de le prendre dans tes bras, d'ébouriffer ces cheveux si bien peignés et d'embrasser ces lèvres qui sourissent juste pour toi. Mais aucun de vous deux ne tente. Pour ne pas prendre le risque de vous perdre. Parce que vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous ne pouviez pas vous quitter. Toi parce qu'il était devenu une drogue, pire encore que la Vicodin et que étais accro à lui, à tout ce qui étais lui, son odeur, ses mimiques, ses cravates hideuses et à tant encore. Lui parce qu'il n'était pas aveugle et il savait qu'il avait la même maladie que toi, depuis longtemps et qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de s'inquiéter pour toi, parce que tu étais tout pour lui.

Alors un soir, vous regardiez une série bidon sans le son, il était là, à côté, vos épaules se touchaient et vos mains se frôlaient trop souvent pour que ce soit par accident. Vous vous êtes regardés, yeux dans les yeux, tranquilles et tu as senti que quelque chose se passait. Tu as su que tu tournais la clef dans la serrure et que, à tâtons, tu ouvrais la porte, pour qu'il entre.

Et tu n'étais plus seul.

* * *

Voilà ^^ Si ça vous à plut, faites le moi savoir avec une review!Et si ça vous à brûlé les reéines, que c'est un blasphème et que vous demandez remboursement, laissez aussi une review, ça me fera autant plaisir! :D

Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu! :3


End file.
